It is anticipated that the game of the invention described herein will, by way of being diverting entertainment, provide a means whereby those involved in the process of making decisions about careers will be informed and educated as to the necessary qualifications required, and likely difficulties to be encountered by those in any particular occupation. Thus, the game of the present invention is expected to be particularly useful to school children and adolescents in their senior years as well as migrants, short and long term unemployed, adults re-entering the workforce as well as for general entertainment.
The purpose of the game is threefold. First, to provide an educational tool that is representative of industry and provides a learning forum for students, migrants, adults re-entering the workforce, unemployed persons and families to develop or improve their logic (deductive reasoning, expertise, skill and knowledge) as it pertains to business which could result in a more effective transition from unemployment to employment. Second, to make known to the persons who participate in the game certain employee obligations and entitlements. Third, to expose a number of occupations (over 1000) to enable persons who participate in the game to be aware of the variety of occupations available and the necessary qualifications to enter any specific occupation.
Having defined the meaning of an occupation the game then also provides a method of exposing the individuals in the game to situations or predicaments within specific occupations and by use of questions with multiple choice answers allowing the individual to develop and practice the use of logic as it pertains to the specific occupation and consideration and by extension to other occupations.
It can be seen therefore that by playing the game an individual will not only be entertained but would also develop a body of knowledge which would be useful at a later date by enhancing logic as it pertains to employment or in the process of career selection.